bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby Olsen/Quotes
Mission Dialogue *Hey, up there! On the balcony! *Earnest, your mother wants you to call her. *Can't hear youuuu! *Get him off the stage! *Check out the chump! *Haha! Look, it's Jimmy Jenkins! Hopkins, whatever his name is... *Obviously she's afraid of real men like us. Hahaha! *Hahaha! You're puny! *See? Told you he was a weakling! *Where did those jerks go? *Hey look at this. Maybe it's a switch or something. *Cool! Come on, there's gotta be more. Let's find 'em! *I don't get it. *There's gotta be a way to do this. *Hopkins, what are you doing here? *Hahahaha... hhaaaahhhhh! *This place sucks. Let's get out of here! *Yikes! *Help! *Mommy! I'm scared! *This is not fun anymore! *I can't get out! *I'm shut in! *I feel so lost. *Anybody? *Oww! *That didn't hurt! *Ow. I mean... hahaha! *Let's go Kirby! *Don't be afraid. Just go! *I don't like this at all. *Why did I go to this stupid Fun House? *Hell yeahhh! *Hey man, leave the Bullworth Bull alone! *Only Jocks beat the Bull! *You still any good mascot? *Dance. Now. *Nice work mascot boy. *Hahaha! Okay, you're off the hook! *Alright guys. Let's hit the showers. *You know what happens when you screw up! *I'll give you a little reminder to not suck! *I am so gonna kick ass in this game. I'm on the top of my game. *Heads up Ted! *Ted! *That is her for sure. I recognize the mole on her back. *Oh I guess Mandy isn't just for the team anymore. *Someone's gonna pay for this. Later. *Hey! I was looking at that you jerk. *Yeah. If anyone sees it you get in trouble. *Somebody help me! *Ah! I'm stuck! *I'm getting out of here. *Jimmy! Over here! *Thanks Jimmy! *The gym! How could you do it!? Suggesting to provide protection *I'll watch your back, Hopkins. *Don't worry. Kirby will keep you safe. ALLY About to Leave *I'm through being your bodyguard, Hopkins! *I'm tired of this stupid bouncer job! ALLY Help Me *HEY! He needs help! *Help him out! When passing the ball *Interception! Getting knocked off bike *Crud! *That sucks. Comment on successful bike trick *Nothing special... *I can do that! Comment on failed attempt at trick *Hahaha! Now that's funny! *Hahaha! I wish I can rewind it and see it again! Stealing a bike *Move it, wimp! *That's mine, wimp! Has bike stolen from *I'll be back, wimp! *Lucky shot! Fighting Winning a fight *Woo aha! K-I-R-B-Y! *Ahaha! Bumped Into Friendly Terms *Oh, sorry. *Excuse me. Unfriendly Terms *Do you want your face pounded in?! *How do you like me to pound you?! *Are you an idiot?! *Get off, moron! *Watch it, wimp! *Hey, spaz! *Get off me, spaz! *(After Jimmy's expelled) Oohhh I'm gonna pound you, loser! Bumped into Townie *Ugh! What's that smell?! Bumped into Greaser *Disgusting hair, jerk! Bumped into Nerd *Wanna die? Bumped into Preppy *Start running, wimp! Getting hit with bike/car *I'm gonna kill whoever did that! *That was dumb of somebody! *Don't worry! I'm not dead! Saying Goodbye *Alright, I'm outta here. *Hey, I'm gonna scope some girls. Saying about carnival *Aha that was awesome! *Ah, that was so lame! Calling friends for help *Hey! Get a load of this! *Come and take a look, guys! Chasing *Come here to eat your pound cake! *I got a piece of pound cake for you, wimp! Escaped *Hopkins, you are such a wimp! *I'll see you soon, Hopkins! Out of breath *Gotta hit the gym again... *Panting* Walking around talking to himself *Where am I going right now...? *I gotta work out later. *S-Should I just go to the gym? *Maybe I can get Mandy a lone later. *Ms. Phillips sure has nice feet. *Why am I always looking at the cheerleaders' shoes? Complaining *Come on! This is so uncool! *I'm so tired of this kind of thing going on! When confused *Sure! Thats...! Yeah...? What...? Marveling *Yeah! Who's the man?! You are! *You rock, baby! Yeah! During a conversation *Yeah, but... *Cool and.. *I heard Ms. Phillips will invite you to her house for private lessons. *The rumor is that Hopkins is trying to get everyone fight each other. *I heard that Edna is gonna quit if she can't get a vacation. *The big gossip is The Preps and The Greasers are gonna try and take each other out. *I heard that all of Crabblesnitch's pets end up in Edna's meat locker. Heh heh. *You hear that Lola has been two timin' her blind moron boyfriend. *The word is that the new kid thinks he can rule Bullworth by spring. Heh. *You heard that half of last year's Carnies died from some rare disease? *I heard one of The Preps is gonna suicide bomb The Greasers. *There's a rumor that someone is going to screw up the game. *I know someone sabotaged the game! *I think Hopkins was the one who burned down our gym! *No wayyy. *You kidding. *For real!? Woah... *Holy frijoles! *Man, I hope Ted doesn't make me wide receiver this year... *Ted is always looking down on me I can tell. *I think the other guys think I'm just Ted lite. *Could the guys be laughing at me behind my back? *Whatever dude. Get over it. *What do you expect? Life sucks! *You call that a problem! Don't waste my time! *Yeah, yeah. I can hear the violins wailing already... geez! *It's not like the old days. All The Nerds get ahead now. *Time was... a guy who was a great in sports was top dog forever. Not now. *I hate how The Nerds are always the ones who become famous. *Just cause I can play sports doesn't mean anything off campus. *Bye. *See you. *Later. *I'm gonna win that football game single-handed this year. *The guys really rely on me these days. *I'm was the youngest in Bullworth history to get a varsity letter. *Every girl in this school wants to go out with me. *Yeah? Cool! *Yeah-haha! Wicked! *Okay, nice! *Hey, have you ever sneaked into the girl's lockeroom? *Have you ever spent lecture hanging out in john? *You haven't seen Edna in her underwear, have you? *Ever see one of my amazing plays on the football field? *Hell yeah! *You bet! *Not a chance! *No, dude! Unknown *Make him sorry, guys! *Woo! Category:Character Quotes